mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wee Willy Winky
About 'Wee Willy Winky' Wee Willy Winky, or Murdaface as he was known back on the streets of NY as, is a prestigious, well-known Clown who 'performs' at the Mansion of Delights regularly. The general rule of thumb is this; if you hear the Wee Willy Winky song, you have five seconds to run and hide. WWW will then come looking for you, and if he finds you within five minutes, you are dead. WWW mainly plays this with women and children, and likes to sexually assault his victims before killing them and using internal organs to pleasure his erect penis with. To put things into perspective, here's how one of WWW's games affected Madz. Madz was walking through the room of dead babies-stitched-to-insects. She caught a grasshopper jumping around, with a human eye on its back. She shuddered and continued. When suddenly! Wee Willy Winky, running through the town, Upstairs, downstairs, in his night gown. Searching high and low, for those he hasn't found, If he gets his hands on you, don't forget to frown... Madz jumped, and quickly reacted. She left the room swiftly and hid in a box, in the famous 'room of screaming mannequins'. Madz wasn't afraid of the possibility of hearing a random scream, but more frightened of WWW finding her. She covered her mouth to stop breathing instantly, as she knew her five seconds were up. I'M COMING, NOW! She heard from the room she was previously in. After this, Madz heard rustling and slight banging. She looked through the small hole in the box she was hiding in, and saw Wee Willy sifting through various cardboard boxes on the floor. GAH! he said. Then he approached the area where Madz was hiding. Madz at this point was extremely tense, she needed to breathe but also needed to sneeze due to her recent run-in with the Typo Cancer B virus. She couldn't help but sneezing, and knew her time was up. WWW lifted the box from Madz head, and smiled with an evil peadophile-like grin on his face. Madz looked down at his willy; the rumors were true. He really did have a 'wee willy'. It couldn't of been more than 3 inches in length, even though it was already erect and being stroked violently by the Clown himself. Madz then heard a scream. Those damn mannequins, eh? Madz said, awkwardly with a slight chuckle after. WWW was practically drooling now, still stroking his small penis and now some drool from his mouth had dripped onto his crusty bellend. Madz closed her eyes and expected the worst... Until Mike came. It all happened so quickly, but out of nowhere Mike screamed MIKE CHARGE! and took WWW to the floor in a split second. It was so quick, some slobber drafted through the air onto Madz face. Madz proceeded to wipe it off and thanked Mike. Wee Willy Winky has been told off for his latest stunt, as he knows Madz is off limits. He has, however been granted another chance, and was thrown into the Brad Pit last night. He is currently still trying to get out.